The Hanyou That Changed Her
by Inu Youki x3 Summer
Summary: Inuyasha is a new exchange student. Kagome is a punk who puts everyone in her place. But when Inuyasha comes why is her breath caught in her mouth her voice is stuck she cant say anything. Could she like him? Whats his feelings toward her? When they get i
1. Meet Kagomes Problem

The Hanyou That Changed Her.

Full Summary- High School you know you got your punks preps jocks and everything eles. Kagome's a bad ass punk who's not afraid to speak her mind her oen problem is, Inuyasha. The new exchange student who instantly became popular and QB for the foot ball team. Why is her breath caught in her thriat because of him.

Disclaimer- Nope I dont own Inuyasha maybe some Characters that you dont reconize I may own but nope nothing eles. No songs but that may come in later chapters or a sequal I'm not suree yet so bear with me.

_Kagomes POV_

I got up this morning remembering my friends say something about a new kid coming this made me anxious. Someone I can set in there place before they get ahead of them selves. Well I'm going to take a shower I reak of achohal. I drink but not offen and I dont drink a lot I was at a high school party and it just outta hand. I'm so fucking tired. Damn from now on I'm trying to get drunk instead of stay sober. Thats the last time I drive people home. Damn it Sango. Well like I said I'm going to take a shower. Damn I'm so fucking tired, I need a cigarette I'll get one form Sango later.

_Normal POV_

Kagome lazily dragged her feet over the cherry red carpet, into the room next door. There was a small door that connected her room to the bathroom.

"What time is it?" She asked to know one in particular. She glanced at the clock. It read 7:30,

'Shower not enough time for a bath.' She thought to her self. Instead of jumping into the jacuzzii tub, she turned on her radio and fixed the water to her liking. She got in the matble tile like floor and shut the clear/foggy door and relaxed. When she jumped in she applied coconut shampoo, rinsed, then applied coconut conditioner rinsed. Then used ocean wave body soap and scrubbed her self she rinsed it off then she got a bottle of sakura blossom shower gelf and wached her self with that. She turned off the water grabbed two towles. One for her head and one for her body. She rang her hair out and walked to her room into the walk in closet to pick something out. She grabbed her shoulder red and black back pack and slung it over her head rushing down stairs.

"Kagome dear, would you like something to eat?"

"Sorry mom, gotta rush. I'll take a piece of toast and some bacon though. Please"

"Sure thing dear."

Kagomes mom began buttering some toast and handed her 2 pieces of bacon and a cereal bar just in case. Kagome put a piece of toast in her mouth and mummbled "thanks" to her mom and ran out the house. She jumped on her red and black mottor bike, throwing her red flame helmet on, she reved the engine and shot out of the parking lot.

Sango was on her bike and looked down the street she saw a red mottor bike make a sharpley turn around the corner. She smirked and reved her engine and shot out infront of her. Kagome smiled inside her helmet. She caught speed beconing the girl on the blue and black cycle to challenge her. She popped a wheeling accepting the challenge. As they raced down there first street there was another mottor bike waiting at a red light he saw a flash of red and blue. He smiled and ran the red light trying to catch up to him. When he high tailed his bike he manage to get in front of the girls they smiled and looked at each other and reved there bike hard pulling a wheely past the purple and black bike. In about 2 minutes they pulled into a parking lot infront of a huge school. They all parked in one spot all next to each other. Kagome first, Sango second and Miroku last. They all got off took off there helmet and smirked.

Kagome suddenly jumped in the air. "HAHA! losers! I won again. Now bow before your queen. Why do you guys on sist on racing me if you always lose?"

They knew she didnt mean any of that stuff she was kidding around but they both got on the ground and bowed before there 'queen' they all cracked up laughing.

"C-mon I wanna see this new kid"

"Here we go again" Both Miroku and Sango said everyone grabbing there school bag. Miroku trailed a little behind them catching glances at both there behinds.

Both Kagome and Sango shook there head.

"Mirkou if you know what good for you you'll walk infront of us." Sango said eye brow twitching.

"Yes dear Sango." He hurridly walked in between the two ladies and grabbed there butts and ran.

"MIROKU YOU HENITIA! COME BACK HERE!" Both females who's butts were caressed yelled chasing Miroku he came into the class and sat down Sango and Kagome ran into the same classroom and sat down plopping him on the head leaving two huge bumbs.

"Ahh it was all worth it" he smiled and said with this goofy grin on. The teacher walked in there were shouting, paper air planes spit balls and everything flying around.

"Class quiet down. Class...SHUT UP YOU DURANGED MONKIES!" Everyone shut up and sat down.

"As you know we have a new student today Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha please come in."

A kid everyone eles age came in and stood infront of them. Everyone was quiet. Everyone looked at the kid who came in then looked at Kagome but her eyes were wide and her breath was caught in her throat.

* * *

asdfjkl; Ok now we dont wear school uniforms till the 3rd month of school. There in there second month. And Inuyasha Came in during the middle of the third month ALSO there Sophmores they have another year of high school.

asdf**_bye_**asdfjkl;_**enjoy**_asdfjkl;

Inu Youki Summer x3


	2. Science&Kikyo

The Hanyou That Changed Her.

Full Summary- High School you know you got your punks preps jocks and everything eles. Kagome's a bad ass punk who's not afraid to speak her mind her oen problem is, Inuyasha. The new exchange student who instantly became popular and QB for the foot ball team. Why is her breath caught in her thriat because of him.

Disclaimer- Nope I dont own Inuyasha maybe some Characters that you dont reconize I may own but nope nothing eles. No songs but that may come in later chapters or a sequal I'm not suree yet so bear with me.

Inuyasha took this time to look at the girl that the whole class had looked at.

'Why was she so special yeah shes hot but wait what?'

He pondered for a minute till the sensai broke the silence.

"Ok class like I said this is Inuyasha make him feel welcomed, Inuyasha you can sit next...Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand."

Kagome was in a daze. Sango threw her pencil at her head

"Oh what... OH!" She said said confused then raised her hand. Inuyasha smiled and walked over to her. He sat his books down and slumped his book bag over his chair. He took this tiem to notice Kagome. Black raven hair stopped at mid back and a thick hight light of cherry red hair. on the right side of her healthy pale face, kissable red lips, intence brown eyes. So far Inuyasha liked what he seen. He travled down toned muscular arms (For a girl she had muscluar arms) This is wear the pervert in him came, big perky round breast in a tight red tube top, he guessed she was somewheres in the high D's or DD'd maybe. The blue half jean jacket really brought out her muscles. Travleling down more, he seen a well roned tanish stomach with a four pack. He thought it made her look sexyer. Still traveling he found a kinda tight pair of blue jeans that sorta flared at the bottom. At the knees a criss cross design. Then he look down more and saw a pair of red and black vans. He liked what he was looking at.

Kagome felt him stare. She looked over he was looking at her stomach she guessed. Kagome threw her camera phone at him.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer."

'a little cocky now arent we Ok I'll play along.'

Inuyasha took a picture or 5 her face, breast, stomach, toned legs, and her butt sitting down. Then he sent them all to his phone and tossed it back at her.

"Thanks I'll like these. P.s nice bod" He smirked.

She blushed, 'What NO.. Kagome Hurigashi blushes for no one. But damn that smile is sexy and thoughs fangs."

Kagome took this time to notice him. Silver long hair a couple inches form his butt, bangs sorta drapping a little over his gorgeous golden orbs. A light blue quick silver shirt, baggy jeans, nice butt, and a pair of white and black flat vans. She liked. She wished she knew what his body looked like maybe she would have gym with him. She over looked him again this time she notice a pair of doggy ears.

"Aww how cute, we have a little Hanyou/ Youki with us I'll put him in his place... hopefully'

RRIINNGG!

That bell signaled for second period. But as she was getting up she heard a snap. she looked back to see Inuyasha taking a picture of her butt.

"There better view. Nice ass Kags"

"Yours is one to brag about to perv."

He chuckled. He looked back "Yup is a nice one, but not as nice as yours and this picture is perfect." Kagome watched him fumble with his phone as he lifted it up once more, she studied it to see he put her butt up on the main screen.

"Fuckin perv, look I know your new so today come to my lunch table and I'll lay some 'laws' about this place down to you now let me see your time table?"

"Why should I and darling is that a threat?"

"Well one I'm trying to be nice and show the new kid around cause its not my fault if you get lost like a puppy, and second your lucky cause nice isnt really my thing thats part of one of the laws around here. So thats why your GOING to sit with me and my group at lunch today. I'll show everyone to you help you with your classes and lay down the basic's. Also 'sweety' Usally I'm not one of preps but I cant quiet judge you yet be happy about that. Lastely give me your fucking time table"

"Ha, I like them fiesty, your pretty hot when your mad. Ok I'll answer all your questions. I'm not a puppy I'm a dog duhh ears ok Miko. Nice may not be your thing but I like it better that way. No I'm not a prep I'm me huh 'punk' be what you want I'm not one to judge. Lastely wench I'll where ever the hell I want to. But since I'm drawing a liking to you all give. And here" He dug into his pockets and handed her his time table. She's letting him slide for calling her a wench and scanned it.

"Looks like your hanging with me all damn day. Your the exact same time table as me."

"I'm gonna like this school year."

'So will I'

They made there way to Science coming out of Geography. They missed half of science cause of there chat. Aw well.

"SHIT! Were disecting today I missed it! Wait no hurry he's doing it in 5 minutes. C-MON!" She grabbed his hand and ran down the hall around the corner down another hall turned a corner then ran down a 1/2 a hall and stopped she panted tell him to relax and let her do all the talking. After they caught there breath. she walked in they both bowed to the sensai and apolagized.

"Sorry Sensai i was showing the new kid around to all his class rooms."

''Apolagy accepted now please sit... and Inuyasha was it?"

"Uh. Yes Sir"

"Have a sit by...Kikyo."

"Um... Ok"

Inuyasha went to sit by Kikyo, and Kikyo like what she saw. He eyed her to see what she was wearing. But he didnt like it. She smelled like an overdoes of perfume. Long straight black hair with a hot pink high light. A really small white tank top that stopped an inch above her belly. Her boobs her like a high B. She tigh close to make them seem bigger. Also she had a white skirt on the was like an inch under her butt.

Next thing he knew she had thrown a note over to him. He took it out and read it.

_Inuyasha_

_Your pretty sexy, how botu you ditch Hurigashi the slut and come with me. We could hang out and maybe get to gether some time. What do you say._

_Kikyo_

_I dont know, let me think about it and I'll get back to you in 8 years._

_Inuyasha._

Kagome was eyeing them closley Kagome was feeling jelousy 'What the hell... damn this fucking new kid. ew. Thats one girl I'm going to have to warn him about'

Kikyo read the note and had some excitment but she didnt read the whole thing about the 8 years. so she folded it back up and tucked it in her purse alooked over at Inuyasha and winked.

'What the hell' Went on in both Kagome and Inuyasha's mind.

"Ok so as you know were going to disect a demon frog. I'll read off you partners. Koga and Kikyo, Ayame and Miroku, Sango and Hiten, Kanna and Kagura, Rin and Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome. Ok have fun disecting oh and these are your partners for the rest of the year."

"Hello stranger" Kagome smiled.

He smiled and breathed. 'ahhh Finally a great scent ocean, Sakura blossoms, coconut, and the last scent... hmmm its a mystery.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, but you'll ahve to show me what to do I'll help but I've never disected anything before. Soo give me instructions and I'll follow."

"Alright."

"They all disected there frogs, a minute before the bell rang. Ayame fainted and Koga got frog guts squirted on him and Kagome threw an eye in Kikyo's hair.

RRIINNG

"Kagome! I cant believe you actually did that!"

"Well the bitch had it coming she threw the water on my pants."

"Hey Sango come with me to the bleachers I need a smoke, before lunch I ahvent had one all damn day."

"Yeah alright I need one too I'll see you there in like.. 5 minutes ok?"

"Sure" She turned to Inuyasha "You smoke?"

"Na, not the thing for me I'ma football player."

"Well I'ma track, soccer,baseball/softball, hockey, and swimmer it never stopped me."

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"


	3. Yelling, Training& Boners

The Hanyou That Changed Her.

Full Summary- High School you know you got your punks preps jocks and everything eles. Kagome's a bad ass punk who's not afraid to speak her mind her oen problem is, Inuyasha. The new exchange student who instantly became popular and QB for the foot ball team. Why is her breath caught in her thriat because of him.

Disclaimer- Nope I dont own Inuyasha maybe some Characters that you dont reconize I may own but nope nothing eles. No songs but that may come in later chapters or a sequal I'm not suree yet so bear with me.

"Why are this nice girl in class SOMETIMES, but in and out of school your not?"

"You wouldn't understand." She put her head down in shame. He took his finger and lifted it up so she stare right at him.

"Try me"

"No, your a complete stranger not even Miroku and Sango know what the hell I've been threw. So drop the fucking subject and lets move on. look you don't have to smoke but you can hang with us while we do. Or you can spend your 2 free periods in the gym or the weight room your fucking choice." She said with harsh venom tone.

"All right wench get the fuck out my pants God damn sorry. I didn't know whatever you were put threw was so damn bad I would have never said anything. My life hasn't been all butterflies and daisies either." He only said it with a lighter tone.

"Whatever you coming and have you tried to smoke?"

"No and I dot want to. But I'll hang out with you. Or are you to scared to smoke in school?"

"Hell I'm not but I cant smoke in there."

"And why not?"

"Cause then instead of smoking I'll end up working out or playing in gym before gym and I don't want to work up my appetite to much."

"Whatever"

"Now com on Sango's waiting for us"

"OK" He followed in pursuit.

"Hey does Miroku smoke?"

"No, he's like you a football player besides football tryouts are today at 4:00."

"OH SHIT you couldn't tell me that earlier?"

"Nope. I didn't know you played till you told me"

"What ever."

They got to the bleachers and Sango and Miroku were waiting there. Miroku was throwing a football in the air. Sango handed Kagome a lighter and a cigarette. While Miroku and Inuyasha spread out to throw the football around

"Thanks Sango today's been kinda long." She said taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Yeah I know at least you don't have every fucking class with the perv."

"No, but I got one with another perv. He took a PIC of my ass and has it on the screen."

"Oh My God! Hah that's fucking funny."

"Don't rub it in Aww well he doesn't know I got one of him and plan on getting one of him in gym when the boys have to take of there shirts."

"Damn wont him and Miroku look hot"

"HA! Sango! I always knew you like Miroku!" Sango clamped a hand over her mouth

"Shit Kagome shut your big ass mouth God damn!"

"Oh, sorry Sango" She replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"YO WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha held at the two girls still smoking and talking Kagome looked over and caught the ball almost hitting them.

"Watch your fucking God damn ball before it replaces your old ones! God damn! Trying to kill us you fucking jackasses!" She said throwing it back at Inuyasha,

"Sorry Kagome" Both Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"Miroku come here!" Yelled Inuyasha. Miroku came jogging over.

"Yo Kagome has an arm, how the hell she get so strong?"

"When her life took a turn around she just changed before she was just your average smart getting in trouble girl. Now she's a punk don't give a shit smart girl"

'OK I need to look into this chicks life.'

"When it all happen?"

"sometime after her and her boyfriend Koga broke up"

"Well, shit she's that way over a fucking broken heart the fucken wuss."

"What the hell did you just say about me?" Kagome came over to see what the boys were talking bout.

"Oh shit, You could have warned me she was coming over Miroku!"

"Sorry?" He replied sheepishly sweat dropping.

He turned around to face Kagome, next thing he knew she slapped him across the face. "Look you don't know what the fuck I've been throw and no its not a God damn broken heart like I said before drop the fucking subject and mind your own damn business! OK! You had no right to say that fucking shit you damn prick"

Inuyasha had rubbed the spot that was now red that Kagome had slapped him at. "OK look sorry I had the wrong idea about it but you don't be fucking slapping me for making a wrong mistake I asked a question and Miroku answered all right?"

"No! I had every right to fucking slap you! Your lucky you didn't get fucked up you prick! I'm being very calm and nice right now so I'm going to say this again for one last time! stay out of my fucking business my past life doesn't concern you. All that matters now is the present. for all I know I have no fucking past!"

"Got that kid!"

"Yeah wench whatever"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

Sango went to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around "look Kagome he doesn't know you he brand new so calm down and cut him some slack OK? Give the kid a break he doesn't know anything"

She mumbled a whatever and walked back over to the bleachers to smoke again.

"Yo your lucky Sango saved you that's almost one of the worst things you can do to her is call her a wench she hates it just wait in lunch she'll lay down the laws to you since your new"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah OK"

'I think I just screwed up my chances with her'

Miroku and Inuyasha continued to throw the ball around until the next bell rang.

RRIINNG!

"Hey I wanna go hit the weight room before lunch anyone coming?" Kagome yelled over to the guys.

"Yeah we will!"

They left Sango and Miroku in the boys locker room, Girls in well the girls. When the boys came out they had no shirt but black sweat pants on. The girls had a gray sports bra on and short black boy shorts (like the bathing suite kind) They hit they gym but before they went Kagome and Sango looked at each other when the boys came out. Then back at the boys. They smirked at each other. and walked in front of them.

"Damn Sango I think they just got us, wait I know how to get them back but twice"

"Oh really let me hear this plot Kagome."

"Get out your camera phone and set it on camera come on lets catch up"

"OK"

They ran a little bit before they were a few steps behind then she whispered in her ear the plan as they kept walking.

"OK!"

"Hey boys!" They said in there sweetest tone as the turned around they shot them with a picture of there muscles. They looked at each other and smiled they pulled out there phones and took a picture of there body too. Breast and stomachs.

"Next time try and do something we cant get payback at girls!" They walked off to do some weight lifting. Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey boys!"

"What now?"

They looked at each other and pointed to a contraption behind them.

"We don't know how to work this one can you help us?" They both put up a puppy dog pout.

They smiled at each other "Sure" they both said.

When they came over they showed them how to do it.

"but its so high up." Kagome told them. "Can you help us up?" She asked another puppy dog pout.

"Yeah" they both said. they stood very close behind the girls.

"Oh wait my shoe lace is untied" Kagome then turned around bent down slowly and started tying her show lace sometimes wiggling her butt a little against Inuyasha's member. Inside her mind she was laughing like crazy she could feel him harden against her. she smiled "OK done" She turned back around. Smirk off her face. She waited for him to lift her up and he helped her by picking her up by her butt and helping her up to do a flex arm hang. "Yash can you time me?" She said in another sweet voice. He grabbed the timer and began timing her.

WITH SANGO (a/n Same time as they started)

Sango pretended to put her hair up then 'accidentally dropped her hair tie. She took her finger and slowly traced it down his muscles. Then slowly traced around his area, Then picked her hair tie up and put it up. She turned around on Miroku very close to him grabbed the sides of her butt. She bent down on him as she jumped him helping her grabbed the timer to time her. They looked over at each other (Kagome and Sango) and jumped down bringing out there phones and took a picture of there boners.

"Ha! Revenge is soo sweet" She slapped Kagome a high five. They fumbled with there phones and put it on the main screen of there phones.

"C-mon Kagome lets go work on our legs."

"Damn they got us bad." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Hell yea... What are we going to do to them?"

"I don't know. But we have to figure SOMETHING out."

"Well, not here but how bout we talk at lunch cause they always sneak in the bathroom to smoke at lunch."

"OK Miroku."

10 minutes before the bells rang they all retreated to the showers. Then made there way to lunch when the bell rang.

They got there lunch and sat in the middle of the cafeteria so Kagome could lay down the laws.

"OK Inuyasha, here are some basic's. 1. I'm not very nice to people. 2. Don't get me mad or payback really a bitch with me. 3. Hang out with us your life wont be a living hell unless you fuck with me. 4. OK, your a jock like Miroku and all of us that's OK, but don't let get to your head. 5. Over there (she pointed to a table 2 away from them with Koga Hitten Jikostou (the T is silent) Ayame Kanna Kikyo and Kagura. There the sluts and man whores of the school. Stand clear of them and lastly 6. Kikyo will do whatever she can to bed you so watch her she's a Miko like me wear this neckless and nothing will work. Kagome tossed over a gold necklace with a red dragon, Oh sorry and one more thing 7. Koga has an obsession with me since I broke up with him so watch for him"

He shook his head trying to remember the rules which aren't so hard to narrow it down, Koga is an obsessed man whore Kikyo's a bed fucking slut, and don't get on Kagomes bad side. ''OK I can do all that"

hey all jerked there head at two people who spoke to Inuyasha and Kagome

"Yo mutt breath stay away from my woman!"

"You friecken whore stay away from my Inu baby!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and back at them with scowls on there faces.


	4. Fights & Ambulances

The Hanyou That Changed Her.

Full Summary- High School you know you got your punks preps jocks and everything eles. Kagome's a bad ass punk who's not afraid to speak her mind her oen problem is, Inuyasha. The new student who instantly became popular and QB for the foot ball team. Why is her breath caught in her thriat because of him. Why is it that when they get into the biggest argument of there life two days later they are to be wed?

Disclaimer- Nope I dont own Inuyasha maybe some Characters that you dont reconize I may own but nope nothing eles. No songs but that may come in later chapters or a sequal I'm not suree yet so bear with me.

"What the fuck? Inu Baby?" Kagome was on the floor rolling of laughter.

"Your woman? As if a mangy wolf like you could score a girl like Kagome in a life time." He was also on the floor rolling with laughter.

Everyone stared at them 5 minutes later it stopped Inuyasha nearly piss his pants and Kagome was crying of laughter.

"Ok.. wait.. just wait Kikyo why are you calling me Inu baby? I dont even fucking like you!"

"But Inu Baby! You said so in the note that you'd think about it and that means yes!"

"HELL NO I said I'll think about it and get back to you in 8 years! Damn woman cant you read!"

"Yeah, but come on you know you cant resist this." Kikyo came up shaking her hips and her 'but' up to Inuyasha.

"Actually I can cause I have Kagome." Inuyasha reach over and grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him. Then bent down and pretended to nibble on her ear. "Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours just play along" He whispered to Kagome.

"Ok, We'll kill to birds with one stone. Or two whores with one trick" She smiled against his ear and he chuckled.

"Yo mutt keep your paws off **_MY_** woman!"

"Aww poor Kagome can't get anyone so the black hearted bitch has to go for the newbie. Tsk Tsk Tsk what a shame."

"Ha, haha! Thats really funny you wanna know why? Cause I'm not some prick whore who sleeps around you fucken prostitute! And it seems Koga wants me but cant have it cause it belongs to Inuyasha."

It was Inuyasha's turn to talk. "**_YOUR_** woman she's on my arm not yours buddy."

"I'm not going to tell you again whore! Get off my man!" Kikyo came up and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome was beyond pissed. Inuyasha looked over she slapped her pretty hard. Kagomes eyes flashed a red. She looked over to Kikyo with pure haytred in her eyes.

"Ok my kid games are over with you! i'll teach yp NEVER touch me again and step out of place! You fucken SLUT!" Kagome pounced on Kikyo and started punching the shit out of her braking her nose and gave her a black and blue eye instantly then a busted up lip and a giant bruise came on her cheek instantly it was swollen. Kagome picked her up by the straps of her tank top and flung her about to yards away and smacked into a trash can. Dumping all the disposed contents on her. For all we knew she could be dead. "Fucken bitch should be glad I didnt kill her" Kagome spit some blood out. 'Bitch used her miko powers to hit me, what a pussy. I didnt even need an ounce of my miko powers or eles I think she would be dead.' She thought to her self. Then she noticed that Kagura and Kanna had went to get the school nurse. Soon she came and looked and Kagome giving her the glare 'The-princable-will-hear-about-this'

All of a sudden kagome was pushed down "Dont touch my girl again!" She looked up it was Koga.

"Oh is that how you treat all your woman! Find a new girl fuck her then look for the old ones to fuck over again? Face it you man whore You have NO WOMAN, your just another dick in the woods looking for a good fuck like all the other sluts around your table!" Koga slapped her and she fell to the ground once more. Now this was it, his claw tore threw her cheek leaving a giant scratch mark it emediatly started to bleed. Unshed tears straining to fall came to her eyes. She didnt know if it was because she was hurt or oif she was pissed. 'NO I WILL NOT cry about him or from him again! She started to get up and looked at him with the coldest gray eyes ever. "You damn prick she started to charge at him but Inuyasha came to him before she did. He jawed him hard you heard a crack. 'Damn that was harder then I think I could of punched him with out mu miko powers.' Kagome thought

"You Dont Ever hit a girl especialy Kagome in my presence" he yelled in between punches. Kagome kneed him in the stomach and he tombled over in pain. Koga cracked his jaw back in place hearing an occianaly ew somewheres in the now formed crowd. Koga's eye waas swollen his busted lip bleeding and his nose looked cracked. Koga pulled Inuyasha's bangs up and punched him in the mouth busting it open. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him. Koga picked Kagome up with his arm around her waist and she looked at Inuyasha tears ready to fall. But she held them back. She wasnt thinking about Koga and that he was holding her. 'Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha! I.. I.. Please dont leave me I need you!' Kagome's mind screamed. As if on cue Inuyasha started to wake up jsut a little shocked was all. He shook his head and looked up oga getting ready to kiss kagome.

"You mangy wolf stay away from her!" Kagome looked over and Koga looked up but met Inuyasha's fist. Koga brought Kagome down with her and rolled harshly into a wall banging her head and falling unconsious. "KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango pushed through the crowed and tried to help there friend. Sango knelt down resting Kagomes head on her lap while Miroku ran off to get a wet warm paper towel to put on her head. Sango layed there watching the fight Koga was getting his ass kicked Inuyasha kept coming at his face and stomach Inuyasha swooped down and tripped him. He roughly grabbed his collar and and brung back his right hand and gave him one last punch right to the cheek. It knocked him out. He looked over to make sure Kagome was alright and what he saw was everything but alright. "KAGOME!" He screamed and ran over to her. Sango had already called the ambulance. In a distance you could hear the sirens.

'Hold on Kagome just hold on.' They all thought.


End file.
